Lipstick
by Slenderheart
Summary: Their relationship is very clear-cut. Anya gets what she wants, and she will always get it, bending Alfred to her will with every move. There is no escape. Not that Alfred ever wanted to. Nyo!Russia, RusAme, Human AU, warnings will vary by chapter
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a bit of an experiment. This is going to be a series of oneshots, all in the same universe and all in the same story told in a non-linear fashion. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

X, X, trigger, down, left, A, down, left, B, repeat.

Alfred had it down, he finally mastered the sequence to kill this snarky little fucker in his game, he was on his twelfth time trying to kill this final boss and, after a series of trial and error, he figured out the exact way his character had to move to actually get some shots in.

The American barely heard his wife, too engrossed in the video game at hand. In order to keep her pleased he would wait for her to stop talking, before giving the woman vague remarks of, "Mhmm." "Yeah." "Cool beans."

Anya wasn't nearly as entertained as her husband. She leered at him and crossed her arms. This was the exact same thing that happened night after night. Well, not night after night, she was exaggerating. But it did happen several times a week. "Alfred, you are not listening to me." She didn't like it when she wasn't listened to. Here she was trying to give him attention and receive it in return and he was too engrossed in his game to care.

"Yeah, Alice was being a total bitch." Alfred mumbled, his body swaying as if he himself was dodging the attack from the final boss and not just his persona. It took a minute for Anya to understand what her husband was talking about, but it finally dawned on him he thought they were still on the topic of her annoying British co worker. She had mentioned her about an hour ago.

Anya didn't appreciate this. Sure, at some point it meant that Alfred had been listening, but it also meant he _wasn't_ listening right then. "I want you to fuck me in the ass as hard as you can. Right now.," she said, in as casual a voice as she could, just trying to gauge her husband's reaction. She would know for sure if he wasn't listening at all or just listening for cue words.

"Yeah, that's really weird," Alfred murmured, leaning forward and glaring at the screen, his thumbs slamming down on the keys, probably bruising them in the process. He'd broken several controllers from being too rough on them. His head tilted and he grunted, wincing as his character was hit. He was getting there, he was so close.

Once she got her confirmation, Anya got to her feet and went to the bathroom. When she came back out she was wiping off her black lipstick, and instead had a new stick in her hand. She didn't make her movement dramatic at all. In fact, she kept talking like she had been. "You know, I may be getting longer lunch breaks soon." She uncapped the dark red lipstick, twisting it up. Lipfinity, her favourite brand. It dried quickly and it didn't leave stains.

The smell of lipstick reached the young man's nose, it had a strong scent that Alfred recognized immediately, thick and waxy. He snapped his head up, immediately staring at Anya with an almost trained response. The man was conditioned, there was no doubt about it, that would explaining the natural twitching in his pants. The man watched as she held up the stick, his focus completely on his wife . She was wearing the red lipstick... That only meant one thing.

Anya was very slow and very deliberate as she applied the lipstick, pulling out her little mirror. Every now and then she would quickly dab away a little smudge or a corner that wasn't perfect with a tissue. "I might be able to come home for lunch, even." She slowly finished up her top lip and slid her tongue over it. It didn't smudge a bit.

The screeching and yelling and terrible background music of the game was silenced as Alfred turned off the console. He was literally one hit away from killing the boss, one strike and he would have beaten the game, but it wasn't worth it. Not one bit. All that he wanted was what was to follow Anya doing her lipstick. He nodded his head seriously, staring at the woman with wide eyes. "Oh, yeah? That's cool, I can, uh, make you lunch."

"Would you? That is such a sweet thing to do." She sat down beside him as she very carefully began to paint her bottom lip with the lipstick. She was slow about it. The Russian woman leaned back, wiping her entire bottom lip clean sometimes if it didn't look perfect. "Monday could be the first day, what would we have?"

The bulge in Alfred's pants was slowly forming, twitching and swelling and rubbing against his zipper through thin underwear. He nodded his head slowly, watching her with parted lips and an unblinking gaze. "Whatever you want, babe," he mumbled, completely compliant with the woman as she prettied herself up.

"I think I would like you to make me your cute little homemade hamburgers. Despite my hatred for McDonald's I can admit you made yours delightful." Anya finally, finally set down the tissue and pressed her lips together, making a slight pop with them as she puckered up. She leaned over and started to kiss him, his cheek at first, leading over to his nose and finally his lips. The lipstick didn't leave a single mark.

Alfred's words of agreement were cut off by the lips trailing over his face, the man turning into complete jelly under the older woman's touch. To say Anya was out of Alfred's league was the understatement of the century. Alfred was dorky and unemployed and the highest form of education he had was a few years at a community college. But here was this beautiful, older woman who just seemed to adore him- thick and curvy with plump lips and long eyelashes. Physically and mentally, everything about her was perfect.

"No response?" Anya crooned as she stroked his cheek, delighted at just how hung up he seemed to be on her now that he actually took a notice of what she was doing. She slid down onto the floor, settling on her knees and pushing Alfred's legs apart. She idly began to run her finger down the stitches of his pants, right along the crotch. She didn't touch the zipper. Not yet.

God, that right there was what he had been waiting for. That lipstick, that perfect fucking lipstick, whenever she put it on it meant he was getting a blowjob. Everytime without fail. Anya played him like an upright bass, all she had to do was pop out that little tube and the man was under her control. Carefully he reached out, fingers just barely brushing her bangs, not quite touching her yet. He'd wait to touch her, until she touched him.

Anya took his hand by the wrist and pushed against it softly, smiling up at him with her painted lips and violet eyes. Her lips were turned up in a twisted smirk, betraying how she was thinking a lot more than her coy persona lead on. She flicked his zipped and idly tugged it down, slowly, so they could hear every single rib being popped free. "You seem nervous."

Alfred let his fingers comb into her soft hair, long strands twining through his long fingers. He touched her gently, as if he were handling a priceless artifact, as if the wrong touch would cause her to shatter to the ground. "Do I?" His lips barely moved as he spoke, words coming out breathy. "Maybe...I don't know." All he knew was he wanted those pretty plump lips wrapped around his cock.

"Oh, sweetheart, you know I can always tell when you're nervous." Anya had a way of just knowing, exactly what he was feeling. He was an open book to her. She tugged the button open and prodded gently at his twitching shaft beneath his underwear. Slowly she pulled the hem of his pants down, until she had perfect access to him.

She moved so slowly, it was like every move was methodical, she was thinking four steps ahead and Alfred was trailing behind her desperately, trying to just keep on the next step. His breath came out in short pants, his fingers gently stroking through her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face, not wanting anything to obscure his vision.

Anya was very aware of Alfred's compulsion and visionary desperation. She gladly flipped her platinum hair over her shoulders and tucked it behind her ears as she dragged a finger down his crotch, over the twitching bulge. She dipped a couple fingers into his slit, tugging it through his boxers and rubbing the tip of her finger against Alfred's crown. "You're such a funny little boy, you know that?" she teased, sliding her pink tongue over her dark, rich red lips.

Alfred was flushed, tanned skin growing pink and the tips of his ears eerily similar to the color of her lips. He was so easily embarrassed, he still acted like a kid- practically what he was compared to her. He was still awkward and boyish and she had captured the essence of woman. "Why am I funny?" He didn't protest being called a little boy, she would just laugh at him and tease him more if he did.

"You get so flustered and sweet. Such a sweet thing, really." Alfred was young and chipper, but Anya could help him grow into a fine man. Not that she was actively waiting for Alfred grow up. She rather liked how easy and predictable he was to play around with. Her husband was such an easily pleased boy.

Anya curled a finger around Alfred's cock and leaned in, tongue curling out to lap at the head of his sensitive flesh. She was teasing him, as if to ask him 'do you really want it?'

Alfred's eyes fluttered as she worked at his cock expertly, his breathing inhaling sharply through his teeth. "I-I tried to be aggressive with you that one time..." He had thought that Anya would want someone more masculine, more assertive, so he tried to do just that... It didn't end very well on his part. His hands shook and he stared down at the woman, watching her every expression.

"Real men don't need to be aggressive to please a woman." Anya was very opinionated on her views of masculinity, and even femininity. She wrapped her entire hand around his shaft and kissed the tip with her painted lips. It was almost sad that they didn't leave marks sometimes. She would have loved to leave red lip prints all around Alfred's cock.

"It hurt to get hard for two weeks," he grunted through clenched teeth, his eyes fluttering, struggling to keep locked on that beautiful woman between his legs. Alfred's hands tugged at the hair, though soft and loving, not even enough to make the woman wince. "How much longer are you plannin' on teasin'?" His breath came out short, more like little gasps than anything.

"How much longer do you need to be teased?" Anya didn't play around with this, she knew exactly what she was doing and how to do it. She lapped at the crown of his shaft, finger circling his cock and playing with the foreskin. She didn't give him everything he wanted, not yet. But soon.

"Not long, shiiit, you're killing me." Alfred had broken out into a sweat, his forehead damp and little curls forming at the nape of his neck. He hunched over a bit, stroking both fingers through the woman's hair, closing his eyes for a few seconds, then opening them back up. "If-ahh-if you tease too long, I'll cum too soon." That would have been a disappointment for both of them.

"Oh, I know." She knew all too well. Anya licked her lips seductively and pulled away, teasingly stroking him. "I suppose you are deserving." She started to lap at the head of his shaft once more before kissing the tip and slowly enveloping it between her dark red lips. There was no recklessness, she was very deliberate about this. She made no mistakes.

The noise that left Alfred was less of a moan and more of a sigh, as if he were more relieved than pleasured. His eyes slipped shut, unable to open for a minute or so, before his fingers suddenly tightened in her hair and his hips twitched up. Only a fraction of an inch, but the look on Alfred's face was as if he had completely throat fucked the girl. "S-Shit, sorry!"

Alfred's only reprimand was being pinched on the thigh. The less physical part of it was a stern look on Anya's face, looking very unamused at him. She didn't very much enjoy being put out of her point of power. Not that she had been pushed out of it at all, she just thought she'd had Alfred better trained than that. She pulled off and pinched the tip of his cock. "You should have more control than that, Alfred."

Alfred's eyes widened and a squeak, a noise unfitting of someone as masculine as Alfred, left him. "I-I'm sorry, I just- ahh, shit, I just got excited!" He had learned very early in the relationship that trying to take control, trying to take any form of power away from his wife (and back then, girlfriend) would end very badly. Usually he could control himself, but every now and then she got him too riled up and he couldn't control what his body did.

"Excitement is something that you should only externalize in certain circumstances." Like when she actually let him fuck her in missionary position, that was a good time, because then he could hit all her best spots as hard as he possibly could.

Anya tried not to let that ruin their mood, and went back down, slowly pushing her lips over his cock and beginning to bob her head. She was finally relieving him, giving him what he wanted most. It all depended on how long he decided to make it last.

Alfred didn't risk even touching his wife. His hands instead gripped at the cushions under him, while his but stayed firmly planted in the seat. His face was slowly turning an unsightly shade of red, while the veins in his neck pulsated and pricked and pushed up his skin unpleasantly. The man, in his state of excitement at finally having gotten the head he so desperately wanted, had forgotten to breathe.

Anya laughed as she noticed this, pulling off momentarily. "Don't forget to keep yourself alive, silly little boy." She found just the littlest things about him amusing. "How am I going to make a man out of you if you do thing like that?" She teased, of course, it was only teasing. She ducked back down, bobbing her head on his shaft, slow and sensual, lips dragging. If it were any other brand of lipstick, it would have been smeared all over his cock by now.

Alfred took in his breath on demand, the red fading from his face and his glossy eyes clearing up somewhat. He blinked rapidly, then managed a sheepish smile down towards his wife, his hand reaching up to cup her by the temple. "Will you, nnn-" He shuddered, then shook his head, trying to remember just what he were about to ask. "Will you go down all the way?" That was always his favorite, rare treat. When she took him down to the hilt and let her throat work his shaft.

Anya didn't mind when he asked for her to do things. But she would continue to be slow about it. But for him, she sped it up a little, eventually getting all the way down and deepthroating him, bobbing up and down. Alfred was no big deal for her to deepthroat, she'd had bigger. Not that she would outwardly say that to him, it would hurt his feelings.

Alfred's head hung forward and her name came out, first in breathy little pants, then full out moans. His fingers stroked lovingly through her hair, touching down to the nape of her neck, gathering her long hair into a small ponytail, holding it so she could watch as his cock slide in and out of her mouth. She was perfect at this, she was perfect at everything she did. "Damnit, damnit, shit, fuck-" curses came from him rapid and quick, he wasn't usually so foul-mouthed, only during sex.

Anya couldn't help but snort and giggle just a bit around his shaft. It was amusing to watch him lose the cool front he attempted to keep for her. But she knew how to bring that out of him. She much preferred him being his dorky, sweet, easily embarrassed self. She started to suck as she bobbed, putting more power into her skill.

Alfred's hands shook and his mouth salivated, pink tongue poking out to swipe over his soft lips, collecting any drool that might have formed. He'd never drooled on his wife and he wanted it to stay that way. He wasn't sure what would happen if he did drool on the woman, but he was sure that whatever happened would be unpleasant for him. "Close," he breathed, shaking his head and swallowing audibly. "Close-close-close-close..."

"I know you are." She pulled off momentarily, stroking him idly as she looked up at him with sultry, bedroom violet eyes that seemed to taunt him. Anya idly began to pop open the buttons of her blazer, showing off her magnificent cleavage while she leaned back down to envelope Alfred in her mouth.

Alfred's fingers twitched out, as if to grab at Anya's chest, though they stopped an inch away, just stretching and twitching, but never quite touching. He wouldn't grab her without her permission- not unless he wanted to get his dick bit. "Touch," he blurted, sounding like a toddler demanding a cookie. His speech function had shit itself and died and he was left with basic skills. HIs cheeks tinged and he composed an actual sentence this time, "c-can I touch them?"

Anya snorted over his shaft, and unbuttoned her professional shirt further, showing off her lacy black bra and the breasts stuck inside them. The bra was at least one cup size too short, since her breasts were practically falling out, even the very tip of her areola were showing. She invited him in with a gesture, welcoming him to touch as he pleased while she went on with her blowing.

One hand remained snaked into her hair, while the other slid down, cladly slipping into the tight bra, retrieving her breast and beginning to rub. Despite the size of his hand, it was dwarfed in comparison to the woman's chest. He cupped it and massaged it and finally began to gently pinch and rub at a nipple. After a few seconds of groping his other hand slid down as well, withdrawing her neglected one and beginning to mirror the actions. "Christ- you're perfect, Anya..."

"Mmm..." Anya couldn't help but mewl around Alfred's shaft, still bobbing as he played with her breasts. He had such an affinity for using his hands, whether it was her hair, her face, her breasts of a reach around, he was always doing something with his hands. That was by no means a bad thing.

His fingers began to pinch harder, causing the nipples to pucker and swell as he abused them, before they suddenly turned loving. "Where do you want it?" Alfred's voice came out as nothing more than a hiss, eyes squeezed shut and teeth bared. This was probably the most aggressive he ever got, right when he was about to come, when that animalistic side showed. However, even when he was 'rough' he was soft, gentle, nothing more than a growling puppy.

Anya gasped as Alfred continued to play with her nipples, a little harder than before. "I'll swallow," she breathed out as she pulled off momentarily. She usually swallowed, unless she was in the mood for something else. Honestly she thought swallowing was just the polite thing to do. And Alfred had a fairly good taste, if she did say so herself.

Alfred gasped, his eyes snapping open as the woman suddenly pulled off his cock. "A-Anya! God! Fuckfuckfuck- I need to cum, please- shit- keep sucking on my cock, _please_!" He didn't demand, he made sure to get those damn 'please's in, if he didn't she wouldn't feel very happy to give him more head and if she didn't want to do it, then she just wouldn't.

Lucky for Alfred, Anya was rather enjoying their little escapade. So she kept on doing it, sucking a little harder and swallowing his shaft all the way down to the root and letting her throat muscles work him rather than putting too much effort into it herself. Better to let it happen naturally, until she had to come up for air.

A tug of her hair was all Anya received before Alfred had cum. His sexual neglect was clear by the sheer amount he managed to spray into the woman's mouth and pump down her throat. He gasped and moaned and mewled audibly, not bothering to hide his moans, just expressed his delight as his hips twitched and his cock spasmed in her mouth.

When he was completely done, Anya pulled back and licked her lips, having already swallowed everything. "Delightful," she assured him, smirking at him and wiping her upper lip with her index finger seductively before she sucked on it, cleaning it of anything that she had happened to wipe from her lip. "Have you learned your lesson, naughty boy?"

Alfred nodded his head slowly, gathering the woman up into his arms and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "Won't ignore you no more," he breathed sleepily, giving her a soft squeeze, before fulling pulling her onto his lap. He kissed at her soft neck, lips drawn into a smile. "...'Least not when you put on that lipstick..."


	2. Late Night Rendevous

(A/N: So, yet again, this chapter is very vanilla. I'll be going into the kinkier the further along it goes, so just be patient! Please and thanks )

Tags: Virginity, vanilla, fingering, cunnilingus, missionary

* * *

Alfred followed after his friends, looking extremely uncomfortable. They had brought him to a local club in promises of the loss of his virginity (even though he insisted that he was completely fine with his virginity intact). Now here he was dressed up in a shirt one-size too tight and a dinky little skinny tie and these god awful skinny jeans. He looked stupid, he felt stupid, he just wanted to go homes.

But his friends pushed him in, making sure the young man had no means of escaping.

And from the corner of the bar, Alfred was noticed. A woman, clad in business garb, with a White Russian in her hands. She noticed Alfred, looking ridiculous with his crowd of friends walking around. He was a little cute, but she didn't think much of him. There were plenty of men just like him all through the bar. She would pass.

Another man would quickly catch Anya's attention, though not in a good way. He was big, ridiculously big, buffed up with muscles a nice layer of fat, reaching about six and a half feet. He didn't smell too pleasant and he was rude, to all five of her senses.

"Hey, sweety, you dressed up for someone?" His voice was deep and gravelly and not very pleasant.

"Certainly not for you," she snorted, staring at him with some disdain. While this man was the exact opposite of the boy that she had taken notice of, he still wasn't right for her. She had very high class, after all.

The man chuckled and leaned forward, his hand passing momentarily over her glass, looking almost as if he'd intentionally dropped something inside of it. "Ha, you're feisty. I love feisty ones, those are the best in bed." He leaned forward, his breath casting over the woman's face, showing her how much he'd already drank.

"It's a good thing you'll never get to know if I am or not, because I would have to purge myself afterwards." Anya looked at her drink suspiciously and pushed it to the side, calling the bartender over to mix her another. She didn't trust it anymore. She wouldn't put it past a beast like him to drug her. "If you can't tell, I am being openly hostile to you. Which I believe, in many languages, means 'go away'."

The man was looking less and less amused. "What? do you think you're better than me, you little bitch?" His voice came out in a snarl and he loomed over her, reaching out to snatch her arm rather tight.

"Hey, she said no."

Alfred had made his way across the club when he saw the man jostling the woman. He came up, pushing his hand away, glaring at the other from behind his glasses. The size difference between them was laughable. Alfred barely reached 5'9 and this man had a foot and several hundred pounds on him. The man was bulked with muscle and Alfred was just sort of awkward and lanky. However, Alfred stood strong, glaring up at the man, who leered down.

"I'm not leaving until you do," Alfred continued, his lips thinning and his eyes flickering back and forth, seeing if the man would fight or flight.

He mentioned something about not wanting to fight a faggot, before heading off.

The woman had a bewildered look about her as she looked at Alfred, who had seemed so small in comparison. But at the same time he was probably bigger than most of the men in the club, in a more metaphorical sense. She couldn't help but smile wide, batting her eyelashes at him.

"That was rather...admirable." She wasn't sure if he was listening to her, but she went on. "Can I ask your name?" Despite being uninterested before, she was definitely interested now. Alfred had balls. She liked that. "Though, I must say, I didn't really need protecting. However it was chivalrous of you to do so."

Alfred looked a bit sheepish as he was complimented, looking down to the seat next to her, wondering if he should sit, before deciding against it. The girl probably didn't want to be harassed anymore. "I, uh, I didn't mean any disrespect, ma'am," he murmured, scratching the back of his head, before adjusting his glasses. "I was raised being told I should stand up to anyone being harassed, woman or man, and, uh... I hope I didn't offend. My name's Alfred."

"No, no, no offense taken. Please, take a seat, Alfred. I'm Anya." She snapped her fingers at the bartender, who was immediately at her side. "Make my new friend and I two White Russians. He looks parched." She smiled coyly at him and crossed her legs effeminately. She had hit the jackpot.

Alfred awkwardly slid into the seat, looking down at the drinks set in front of him. He'd never had a White Russian- or much of any alcohol for that matter. The boy had only just turned 18 and his friends gave him a fake ID for a belated-birthday present. Awkwardly he picked up the drink, trying to look cool as he took a swig. Instead his face contorted into a grimace and he squeezed one eye shut.

Anya could tell that just by that face he was young. Not that she minded, of course. The younger they were the more vitality they seemed to have. "You are supposed to sip. But..." She left that alone- it wasn't her problem if he was a light weight. "What brings you here, Alfred?"

"Oh, uh, my friends brought me here to-" _get fucked_, "-loosen up." Alfred lowered the drink, blinking away the tears that had gathered in his eyes, before raising it back up and this time taking a very small sip. "What about you? You don't look like you're on the prowl for any guys- or-or girls, if that's what you're into, I don't mind, I'm all for that... W-Well, not in that way- I mean, I'm not a pervert, I just believe everyone has a right...to..." Realizing he was just babbling he trailed off, looking away.

Anya just laughed. He was cute. "Awh, how sweet of you. Awkward little boys have always had a soft spot in my heart." Anya's brothers had ensured that. "I am here to loosen up as well. You don't have to be so nervous, dear. Maybe we could even end up loosening our ties_ together_." When she put emphasis in her words she reached over to give Alfred's thigh a squeeze, sipping at her drink nonchalantly as she did so.

Alfred, who had just been taking a sip of his drink, sputtered and coughed as he was touched. He was flushed red, staring at the other with wide eyes, as if he were second-guessing whether the woman had done that, or he'd imagined it. Clearly the young man had never been touched like that. "O-Oh, I- uh- I'd, we, uhm, we should- yes. Yes, please."

Anya smirked and licked her lips seductively. "Perhaps we should take this to a more private place. I'm going to go use the ladies' room and you can decide my place or yours." Anya didn't leave it up for debate- she reached into her wallet and left the bartender a wad of money before she got up to disappear into the bathroom for who knows what girls do in the bathroom before going home with strangers. The point was that Alfred was goin to be goin somewhere with the curvaceous woman, and somewhere _private_.

Alfred's heart was pounding as he waited for Anya to return, fidgeting awkwardly and quickly downing the rest of his drink for a big of liquid courage. Her place or his? He didn't want to intrude in her place, what was normal after sex? Was he to stay, go? he didn't have a car to leave if it happened- and what if he got scared in this new environment and couldn't get it up. He decided to avoid all of this hassle and just go to his house.

When Anya returned she had a refreshed look, having redone her makeup after a long day. She smiled coyly to Alfred and picked up her purse. "Did you decide? My car is waiting outside- unless you'd like to take yours?" Anya just assumed that Alfred had a car. Then again he had come with his friends. It didn't matter, she just needed to know where to go.

"Uh- how about my house? And we can use your car..." Alfred didn't want Anya to think he was stupid, he didn't have a care- barely had a cent to his name, in fact. Alfred stood up, somewhat dizzy from the alcohol he'd ingested (he'd yet to gain any sort of tolerance), and managed a small, clearly nervous smile over to the pretty woman at his side. "I live in North Heritage."

"Oh, what a coincidence, I live near there as well." Anya reached into her bag and jingled her keys. "Come on, dear, let's get going. I don't want to keep you waiting." Normally when she did this sort of thing she just hopped in a cab and ordered them to the nearest hotel. But honestly seeing Alfred's house was exciting. He was cute and she liked him.

Anya lead Alfred out to the car and slid in. It was at the very least just less than brand new, and expensive too, that much was obvious.

"Oh Christ." The words just sort of slipped out. Alfred stared at the car, then over to Anya, then back to the car. His fingers were just brushing over the handle, not yet to pulling the door open. He looked terrified to get inside of it, as if he would accidentally break something that he couldn't quite afford to repair. Hell, just sitting in there would probably cause him to dirty the place up, this thing was way too expensive for him to be near.

Anya lowered the window for him, staring at him curiously. "Well? Get in. You wanted to go to your house, da? Unless of course you just wanted to do it here in the car." Anya was not opposed to that. So long that if there were any stains, Alfred helped pay for them.

There was a bit of inner-struggle before Alfred finally slipped inside of the car, awkwardly buckling up, then just sort of...clutching at the belt across his chest. "No, house...house is good... it's uh, 509...So...Yeah..." He turned and flashed the woman a smile, which only ended in an awkward looking grimace.

Anya could just laugh at Alfred. She pulled out and sped out of the parking lot. She wasn't exactly a conscientious driver. She was safe, but she didn't exactly go the speed limit. Of course, tickets were no big deal to her.

The clutching only grew worse as the woman sped down the street. When they finally pulled up to the ranch-style house, Alfred unbuckled, stepped out, then just sort of dropped to his knees. Quickly he righted himself, flushed red and heart still pounding. Hopefully she didn't see that.

Lucky for Alfred, Anya didn't. She locked up her car with a double beep and circled around to get to Alfred. "Lead the way, big boy." She had actually assumed Alfred would live in an apartment. Perhaps he still lived with his parents? Or had roommates who were upper class?

Alfred walked up to the front step, reached out, then froze up. Oh God, oh Christ, how had he not thought about it? He was living with his parents, he was a damn basement dweller. But he couldn't just turn around and make her drive back to her place. He didn't have a car to get back home anyways. Goddamnit, he was going to make a damn ass of himself. Alfred took in a deep breath, pushed open the door, then muttered a, "I think my parents are asleep." over his shoulder, before stepping in.

"Parents?" It slipped past Anya's lips before she could have the courtesy to let it slide. Alfred still lived with his parents. Actually, that was kind of cute. Alfred was probably a student, commuting to college. "Are you a student?" she asked, followed Alfred inside and glancing around the interior. Fairly well kept and nice. Alfred was at least a well kempt basement child.

Alfred nodded his head slowly. "I got to fairview." The local community college, he was a freshman, but he didn't mention that. Anya was probably under the impression he was at least 21-years-old. Awkwardly Alfred shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. What _did_you do during these things? Was he supposed to start kissing her? Wait for her to start? ...offer her dinner? All he had to go off of was internet porn and he was wise enough to realize that what he saw on those sites were nothing like reality. "Do...do you want something to drink?"

Anya couldn't help but give a short laugh. "No, I think I have something else in mind..." She took his hands and started to fall back. She aimed for the couch that she had seen out of the corner of her eye, trying to pull Alfred closer, almost on top, while still reminding him that she was in charge.

Alfred's eyes widened as he was pulled along, awkwardly using one arm to prop himself up, staring down at the girl. His breathing came out, short and raspy, the nervousness becoming more and more apparent. "I don't- We shouldn't- not here..."

"Afraid of getting caught?" Anya teased as she slid her arms around Alfred's waist and pulled him in. "Never done it with anyone watching before?" She was never bothered by that sort of thing. Not that she was exactly turned on by it either, but it could definitely...sate a bit of sadism inside her heart to know she was embarrassing _someone_.

Alfred was red, his hand slipping as he was pulled onto the woman, awkwardly scrambling to push himself up, fearful of crushing the woman under him, despite the size difference showing he was, in fact, the smaller one. "W-We should go down into the basement, instead." He struggled to pull himself out of her grip, not wanting to wake his parents to the sight of him nailing some woman he'd picked up at a bar.

Anya frowned, disappointed that they hadn't been able to just screw on the couch. The idea of...a basement, was rather intimidating. Anya was not a weak woman, but that didn't mean she wasn't wary. She let him go and leered up at him with a suspicious gaze. "...I suppose so." If he tried any funny business, Anya was not sparing him.

Alfred pushed himself up, the blush finally draining away from his face. He seemed unaware of her nervousness, because he just flashed her his own shy smile and motioned her along towards an unfinished, gloomy basement. It looked...unsettling, cold and dark and damp, just like something out of a horror film. He walked along, finally stopping at a room and pushing it open. Light pooled from the room, showing off a very typical-teenager area. The walls were covered with posters, zombies and aliens and bands, there was a small TV with hundreds of video game cases everywhere, piles upon piles of empty-soda cans and, most noticeably, a twin sized bed decked out with Batman covers.

Oh. That...cleared out all doubts that Anya might have. Alfred was nothing but a dorky college student living in his parents basement. And while that might turn off a lot of women, she thought it was rather cute. She almost wanted to help him grow up a little.

She couldn't help but just sit down on the bed and smooth her hands over the childish sheets. "How cute."

Alfred sat down next to her, still looking rather embarrassed. "I, uh...I really like comic books." The stack of them right next to the bed proved this. He drummed his fingers awkwardly, unsure of what to do, too nervous to make the first move. He turned his head, watching her with raised eyebrows and thinned lips, before letting out a quiet, "you're really pretty."

"I know I am." Anya didn't need to be told that, honestly it got rather repetitive. Not that she didn't enjoy it, or she was complaining, she just preferred different word choice. She started to slowly unbutton her blazer, smiling seductively to Alfred and giving a sultry lick of her upper lip, her cleavage soon becoming apparent. "Are you going to come over here?"

Alfred's eyes widened and it looked as if, no, he really weren't going to come over there. That nervous almost seemed to translate into terror as she began to unbutton her top. There was a short gasp, before Alfred pulled himself over to her, not touching her, just waiting for the woman to tell him what to do.

Anya arched an eyebrow, having expected Alfred to just jump right in. "Are you afraid of me?" She got that a lot more often than one might think. Of course, once she got them to get over that fear they were just fine to start grabbing and kissing and biting and being just the kind of rough that Anya wanted. But first she had to deal with this.

Alfred frowned, then shook his head slowly. He wasn't scared of her, per se. He was scared of hurting her, of doing something wrong, of fucking up his first time. But the biggest reason as to why he wasn't touching her was, "I don't know what to do." He was a virgin. He'd never so much as touched a woman.

"...You don't know what to do?" Anya looked genuinely surprised. Of course, now that she looked back on their short time together, it explained a lot. "You're a virgin?" That was both exciting and disappointing. She did like breaking in virgins occasionally, but she had sort of been hoping just for a nice, clean romp. Well. Not clean, in the most literal sense of the word.

Alfred recoiled a bit, his lips drawn into a thin line. Fuck, he shouldn't have said that, he should have just went for it, he should have groped blindly and hoped it would have felt as good for Anya as it would have for him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking away from the other, embarrassed about it. "I can...I can pretend I'm not?"

"There's no use pretending if I know now, dear." Anya wasn't completely turned off by this. She could work around it. "Don't worry, I'll help you. Help undress me." She took Alfred's hands and pressed it to her shoulders, sliding them down to the front of her shirt where the buttons met. Right over her breasts.

Alfred was shaking like a leaf in fall. Despite the shake, his fingers were surprisingly nimble, those video games had done him well. He started down the shirt, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips thinned. He finally managed to pop off every button and took initiative, slowly pushing off the blouse, his fingers trailing gently down her skin.

"You have very soft hands." Anya didn't much mean in the sense that Alfred's skin was soft, more along the lines that Alfred was very careful and gentle with what he did with his fingers. "Touch anywhere you like, dear. Trust me, if I don't want something, you'll know." Anya didn't put up with just 'grin and bearing it'.

Alfred nodded his head, letting the article of clothing drop onto the floor. He was staring at her like she was a priceless artifact, his fingers pressing to her gently, stroking along her shoulders, then down her chest, finally stopping at the hem of her bra. Of course he went for them first, they were huge, she was a thicker woman, but her chest was clearly naturally very large. He finally looked up to her, silently asking permission to remove the bra.

"Don't stop." Anya's words were firm, the way she _ordered_Alfred not to stop. "Don't stop unless I tell you. When you're doing this for real do you think that the lady you're with wants to constantly be giving you permission."

"I'm sorry." The reply was immediate, he seemed to apologize for everything, even if it weren't necessarily his fault. He fumbled for the clasp, struggling for a few minutes (every time he unclasped one hook, he would have it hook back together as he tried to do the other one), finally he managed to remove the bra, dropping it onto the bed and reaching out to gently cup both breasts in his palm, squeezing it gently and just sort of fondling her for a bit.

Anya couldn't help but snort and giggle at just how entranced Alfred seemed to be with her breasts. She enjoyed them as well, to an extent, but she honestly couldn't see how enticing they were. Then again, Alfred was a virgin. He'd probably never touched a woman's breasts in his life after the age of thirteen. "And don't apologize. If I want an apology, I'll demand for it."

"Sor-" Alfred caught himself before he said 'sorry' again on reflex. Instead he nodded his head, his thumb carefully rubbing over her nipples, his eyebrows furrowed as he felt the hardened nubs under the pads of his thumbs. Carefully he released her breasts, letting them rest in their natural position, before carefully beginning to trace down her stomach, along her hips, then to her inner thighs, touching the soft skin.

Anya purred softly and took one breast into her own hand to knead comfortably. "Watch my hand," she ordered, massaging her breast and pressing her nipple between the sides of two fingers. "Don't pinch, just press. Undo my pants, don't stop undressing me." Anya started to work on Alfred's tight clothing, pulling his shirt over his head and placing a hand over his crotch. She wasn't shy.

Alfred had been busy undoing her pants when her hand pressed to the front of his crotch (his cock painfully hard, trapped in the confines of his pants) causing him to nearly yank the button right off her pants. He pulled his hand back, staring down at the hand touching him, his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Getting nervous?" She didn't even have to ask to know the answer to that. "Calm down, try and take a few deep breaths." She flicked open his button and with a twitch of her wrist his zipper was down. A lot more fluid than Alfred had been. Of course, she had practice doing it on other people. "Do what I'm doing." She slipped a hand down the front of his pants unabashedly, cupping his crotch.

"O-Oh God." Alfred shuddered, finally managing to undo her pants and slipping his own hand in, trembling fingers pressed to the underside of her panties. His fingers twitched up, feeling along the small crease, his face heating up harder and his cock twitching in her grip.

"Feel how wet it is?" Honestly Anya wasn't that wet. Alfred was cute, but he wasn't really doing it for her without taking some charge. But Alfred didn't know that, he'd never felt a vagina before so far as she knew.

Alfred nodded his head, moving his fingers up, finally touching the small bundle of nerves that was her clit. He flicked his finger a bit, pushing up against it through the underwear. He could feel himself getting giddy, a big grin bubbling up on his lips, before he leaned forward, suddenly pressing his lips against Anya's.

Anya gasped softly as he managed to find her clit. She smirked as he took some initiative, kissed back eagerly and gripping his cock in return. She could play hardball too. Honestly she was more just impressed he had _found_her clit than anything else.

Alfred gasped into the kiss, finally moving his hand, slipping it inside of the woman's panties so he could freely touch and stroke, his middle finger gently working at her most sensitive area. His hips continued to twitch into her hold, desperate to feel more friction to his cock.

Anya pulled her hips up, reaching down with her free hand to just shove her pants down. She was really getting worked up now. Alfred was iffy at first, but she didn't have any doubts about his abilities now. Or, his potential rather. "Take yours off too." She pulled away completely and soon leaned back, smirking at Alfred as she laid back, for him to take.

Alfred nodded his head, awkwardly kicking off his shoes, then socks, before shoving down his pants. His cock was already bobbing out, so he figured it would only make sense to slip off his Captain America-themed boxers too. He turned back, his eyes going wide at the alluring sight below him. He swallowed audibly and climbed over her, not going in for the kiss yet. Instead he leaned down, taking one nipple between his teeth, while a free hand reached down, fingers stroking down her slit, before two experimentally slid inside.

Anya moaned, craning her neck to try and see Alfred's shaft. He was nicely sized, she could live with this. Nice for a virgin. "Mmm...just like that," she whispered against her lips, tilting her head back and pulling her legs up over Alfred's waist.

Feeling how easy it was to slip his fingers in and out, Alfred decided to add a third one, his fingers curling as he began to pump, twisting and moving, feeling every inch inside of her, memorizing the feeling against his fingers. This was his first (and, in his mind, probably last) time getting laid, he wanted to remember all of it.

"Oh, Alfred..." Anya threaded her fingers through his hair and mewled as he fingered her. He wasn't half bad, really. She gripped his wrist and started to guide him properly, where to aim. "Curl...right there...ahhh..."

Alfred did as he was told, curling his fingers up and pushing up against her soft inner walls, his pink tongue stuck out in concentration as he continued to finger her. "Good?" His words came out soft and breathy, his body hunched over her.

"Yes, hah... Good. Go down," she demanded, giving Alfred's head a push. "Time to learn to use your mouth." She didn't play around with this sort of thing, she was going to teach him how to properly give a woman head. Assuming he was just naturally bad at it.

Alfred allowed himself to be pushed down, more than happy to do her this service. He didn't need to be told what to do, he watched enough porn, he fantasized enough about doing this sort of thing. Awkwardly he pushed her thighs apart, before leaning down to run his tongue up along her slit, then flick over her clit, doing rather well, not just for a first timer. He thought about doing this sort of thing _a lot_. The boy had always sort of had an oral fixation.

"Oh!" Anya gave a little squeak of surprise as Alfred went straight for her clit. "Ohhh... Don't stop that, alright? Ahh... Use your fingers too. Don't put your tongue anywhere else." Anywhere else was just weird. Not bad, but it wasn't exactly a hotspot for pleasure for any place along her inner lips besides her clit.

Alfred used one finger to spread her lips, giving access for his tongue to continue abusing her clit, while he obediently moved up his fingers, pushing in three immediately and beginning to search for that spot she had been so crazy over. He wanted to drive her wild.

Anya was gasping for breath as he tongued her, fingers curling along her g-spot. She mewled and writhed beneath him, shuddering with every wave of pleasure as an orgasm approached. "Oh, oh...ohhhh..." Her little moans sped up before giving one longer, more drawn out and breathless one. She went limp as she came, thighs still twitching. "Mmm..."

Alfred's eyes widened as he felt the thicker secretion around his lips and fingers. He pulled back, withdrawing his fingers and rubbing them together, looking at the strands that connected them all as he pulled them apart. Curiously he looked back up to her, unsure if he was allowed to wipe off his fingers, or if he was supposed to do something like lick his fingers clean. That's what they did in porn, after all.

Anya wasn't even paying attention, trying to recover from her orgasm. She did so quickly, just one couldn't keep her down. Not to mention Alfred had yet to come. She reached down to idly stroke her cunt, smirking as she looked at Alfred with sultry, bedroom eyes. She spread her lips open and licked her lips. "You want to put it in?"

Alfred forgot all about his sticky fingers, putting them down to the bed and staring at her with wide eyes. He swallowed thickly, before nodding his head quickly. He seemed to have lost all control of his voice and relied on just grinning like an idiotic and giving that spastic nod.

"Come up here..." Anya took him by the shoulders and helped to get him into position. "On your knees..." She pulled her legs up on his hips, until their groins rested together comfortably, Alfred's cock rubbing between her sex. "Mmmm..." She gripped him with a purr, grinding against him.

Alfred was swearing quietly under his breath, the first time he had ever sworn in front of her. He reached down, grabbing her rear end gently while he began to grind back, feeling an orgasm already beginning to bubble up inside of him. There was too much foreplay, he couldn't handle it- it felt too good.

"Slowly..." Anya guided his cock inside her cunt, smirking as he slid in. She shivered at the feeling, moaning as he was seated all the way inside. "Mmm, perfect... You fit just right." She'd had bigger, but honestly Alfred was comfortable.

Alfred gasped loudly, burying his face into her neck and beginning to tremble. "O-Oh God, good-" He whispered, feeling his hips twitch and push, wanting to fuck her, but not wanting to start until she gave her consent.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me hard," she whispered into his ear, kissing up the side of his face and over his neck. "Show my cunt what you can do."

Alfred nodded his head, grabbing Anya's hips as he shoved into her once, twice, three times. His eyes went wide and he felt his body begin to seize up, struggling to pull out and stop the pleasure, but it came anyways. With a loud whimper he came deep inside of the woman, filling her up with his seed.

Anya had really been having a nice time...until Alfred came prematurely. She propped herself up on her elbows, giving Alfred a _look_. "We only just started." She did not seem amused. She wasn't bothered that he had cum inside her- she was on the pill- it was only that he hadn't staved it off.

Alfred was flushed red, from the tips of his ears to his neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered, slowly beginning to withdraw his cock out of the woman.

"Oh, you'll be sorry..." Her words were oddly forboding as she flipped them over, straddling him properly and rolling down on his cock. "I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
